Ennemiset plus si affinité
by Moonyah
Summary: Harry et Drago sont en sixième année à Poudlard et leur rivalité n'est un secret pour personne. Des rumeurs courent sur le prince des serpentards et pourraient donner à Harry l'occasion de fermer le clapet de son rival une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'hésite pas à confronter l'autre avec ces révélations mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. (Petit Drarry tout léger)


**Ennemis…et plus si affinité**

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la salle commune des gryffondors, leur équipe venait de remporter une énième victoire contre la maison poufsouffle et ainsi assurer sa qualification pour la finale. Sans surprise, ils allaient affronter leurs ennemis jurés, les serpentards, après que ceux-ci aient éliminé leurs adversaires comme s'il n'avait s'agit que d'une formalité.

Malgré la rancœur que cultivaient les élèves des deux camps, chacun devait bien admettre que les autres étaient des compétiteurs hors pair, et bien que personne ne l'avouerait jamais, ils appréciaient d'avoir des adversaires à leur hauteur. Il y a fort à parier que les jours à Poudlard auraient étaient bien mornes sans les piques qui fusaient traditionnellement de part et d'autre des tables sous les bannières rouge or et vert argenté.

Et comme il est souvent de bon ton d'avoir une mascotte dans ces cas-là, chaque camp avait trouvé en les personnes de Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-survécu, et Drago Malfoy, le prince des serpentards, la personnification de cette profonde et millénaire animosité. En effet, personne n'était sans savoir que les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas se tenir à moins de trois mètres l'un de l'autre sans que les choses dégénèrent.

A la moindre occasion, le serpentard n'hésitait jamais à enfoncer Harry et étant donné que Drago n'était pas serpentard sans raison, il appuyait toujours là où cela faisait mal, ne laissant aucune chance à notre fougueux gryffondor de ne pas exploser. De son côté, Harry n'était pas en reste et bien que ce ne soit pas souvent lui qui cherche la confrontation, il ne se privait pas pour faire savoir à Malfoy à quel point ce-dernier était pathétique et ne valait rien sachant qu'il heurterait sa fierté de serpentard.

Mais ce jour-là dans la salle commune des gryffondors, Harry ne se doutait pas que ses camarades allaient lui donner l'opportunité en or de fermer le clapet de son rival une bonne fois pour toute. La rumeur qui allait sceller son destin se propagea d'abord par une troisième année qui portait un chignon trois fois trop gros pour elle, son cousin était en cinquième année chez les serpentards et il avait eu vent des bruits de couloirs qui circulaient sur le prince blond, Pansy avait confiée à une amie que Drago ne l'avait jamais vraiment touché et qu'elle ne restait avec lui que pour pouvoir profiter de l'influence de Malfoy. Une fois alors qu'ils s'embrassaient il aurait même murmuré un prénom qui non seulement n'était pas « Pansy », mais qui était masculin. Bien sûr il en fallait plus pour que les élèves osent répandre une rumeur aussi conséquente sur ce sorcier dont les coups de colères étaient à redouter… mais il y eu plus. A deux reprises, deux garçons différents, des serdaigles, ont été vus sortant discrètement de la chambre du blond au petit matin. Et désormais, Martin, un sixième année de poufsouffle dont l'homosexualité n'était un secret pour personne, faisait ouvertement la cour à Drago.

L'entièreté de la soirée après match chez les gryffondors fût consacrée aux discussions autour de l'héritier Malfoy, chacun y allant de son commentaire et bien évidemment la rumeur enflant d'heure en heure pour atteindre en fin de soirée le stade où le serpentard était un jeune homme aux mœurs douteuses qui passait ses nuits avec des étrangers et des étrangères, parfois plusieurs à la fois…et avait certainement une salle du manoir familial dédiée à des pratiques peu convenables nageant dans la luxure et la dépravation les plus honteuses.

Quand vint l'heure de se coucher, Harry ne trouva pas facilement le sommeil, trop excité par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La nouvelle lui avait fait un choc, non pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit contre l'homosexualité, tout comme ses amis gryffondors d'ailleurs…mais apprendre celle de Drago Malfoy, unique descendant et héritier de la puissante et aristocratique famille de sang-pur qui haïssait les sang-de-bourbe, et tolérait à peine les sang-mêlés il y avait fort à parier que eux ne verrait pas l'homosexualité de leur fils d'un très bon œil. Il en aurait presque de la peine pour Malfoy tiens ! Presque. Ha ha, c'en était fini pour le perfide serpentard, demain Harry se ferait un plaisir de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. Ce fût donc sur ces douces pensées qu'Harry finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron avaient cours de divination et tous les deux trouvaient le temps long, Ron finit par demander à Harry :

-« Tu t'y attendais toi à hier ? Je veux dire la fouine qui aime les garçons ? »

-« Ben non, pas du tout, et toi ? »

-« Bah, pour tout te dire, moi c'est pas tant le fait qu'il aime les mecs mais carrément le fait qu'il aime tout court ! »

Harry ne put réprimer le rire qui lui échappa et lui valut une réprimande de la part de Mme Trelawney. L'heure du déjeuner vint et Harry parcourut la salle du regard à la recherche d'une tête blonde platine, mais il ne vit rien. Drago ne semblait pas être présent, qu'à cela ne tienne, se dit-il, il ne pourra pas se défiler longtemps on a cours de potions ensemble cette après-midi. Cette pensée le satisfit, et il dévora son repas avec un appétit d'ogre.

Le cours de potion se passait comme d'habitude, Rogue était aussi désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée et Drago plus imperturbable que jamais. Harry fixait son dos depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant et Hermione lui fit la remarque.

-« Tu sais Harry s'il existait un sort qui permette de percer à jour une personne en la fusillant du regard, ça se saurait. »

-« De quoi ? Ah, euh mais non. C'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Mais Harry savait depuis longtemps qu'il était inutile d'essayer de mentir à la brillante sorcière et admit :

-« Tu n'es pas curieuse toi ? De savoir de quoi il en retourne, et si tout ce qui se dit est vrai ? C'est quand même surprenant non ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite car elle avait remarqué que le professeur Rogue les observait depuis un moment et elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre en plein délit de bavardage pendant les cours. Mais dès que celui-ci eût le dos tourné, elle répondit de façon détachée :

-« C'est sûr que sur le moment, j'ai été surprise, mais au final cela ne change pas grand-chose, et puis Malfoy fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie ça ne nous regarde pas. N'est-ce pas Harry ? » s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en le fixant.

Harry savait bien que son amie avait raison, et qu'il ferait mieux de laisser le serpentard tranquille, déjà qu'il devait avoir pas mal à faire avec le reste des élèves de l'école et le fameux Martin. Harry se prit à se demander si Malfoy avait accepté les avances de ce-dernier. Il pensait que non car gay ou pas gay, Malfoy restait le prince des serpentards et il n'était pas venu le jour où un serpentard de son genre irait fricotter avec un blaireau. D'un autre côté, le jeune homme s'était révélé plus imprévisible que prévu et Martin était un très joli garçon, même Harry le reconnaissait, bien qu'il ne soit pas gay. Il avait une physionomie élancée, un visage doux et des cheveux châtains bouclés qui lui encadrait le visage et lui donnaient un air angélique. Après, cela l'étonnerait que Drago soit attiré par quoi que ce soit d'angélique… à quoi ressemblerait son type alors ? Harry fût tiré de ses pensées par un violent coup sur le crâne.

-« Aoucheuuuh ! », le garçon grimaça de douleur.

-« Monsieur Potter, mes cours sont-ils si ennuyeux que vous vous mettiez à rêvasser en plein milieu ? »

Et zut, il s'était fait prendre et il savait bien que la question du professeur était rhétorique. Il ne put donc pas se plaindre de la sentence qu'il reçut.

-« Moins 5 points pour gryffondor et 1 heure de retenue ce soir. »

Quelqu'un tentait d'étouffer un rire au premier rang mais Rogue avait l'oreille fine.

-« Une heure de retenue pour vous aussi monsieur Malfoy, vous pourrez en profiter pour apprendre à mieux maîtriser vos émotions. »

Malgré tout, Harry nota que les serpentards n'avaient pas perdu de points, _eux_.

Ce fut donc les nerfs en pelote que le jeune homme rejoint son dortoir prendre quelques affaires avant de repartir pour son heure de colle.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau du professeur Snape, Malfoy y était déjà et il ne semblait pas plus heureux que lui d'être là.

-« Vous nous honorez enfin de votre présence, monsieur Potter, bien asseyez-vous. Etant donné que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avez prêté grande attention à la leçon de cette après-midi qui était pourtant essentielle, vous allez me recopiez tout le passage du livre de Potions et Enchantements qui en traite. »

-« Mais professeur, cela revient à une cinquantaine de pages ! Nous n'aurons jamais terminé en une heure ! » s'écria Malfoy qui n'en revenait pas de la sévérité de l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son protecteur. Et dire qu'il se retrouvait là par la faute de ce misérable Potter ! Il ne se passerait donc jamais un jour où il ne ferait pas les frais de cet imbécile à binocles ?

De son côté Harry n'était pas surpris de la punition et avait déjà commencé à sortir son livre quand Severus annonça :

-« Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas vous surveiller pendant cette heure, il se trouve que je suis pris mais qu'il ne vous vienne pas l'envie de vous éclipser de cette salle avant d'avoir terminé de recopier à la main, sans magie, toute la leçon. J'ai lancé un sortilège qui ne vous permettra pas ni l'un ni l'autre de partir avant que vous n'ayez déposé dans cette urne vos parchemins correctement rédigés. »

Sur ce, il s'en alla dans un grand effet de cape comme à son habitude.

-« J'espère que tu es fier de toi Potter » cracha le blond avec une expression pleine de dédain.

-« Ne commence pas Malfoy, si tu es là c'est uniquement par ta faute. Autant nous mettre au travail tout de suite pour pouvoir s'en aller le plus rapidement possible. »

Harry fulminait intérieurement, Malfoy n'avait pas idée à quel point tout ça était de _sa_ faute. Après tout c'était à cause de ses déboires amoureux qu'Harry s'était mis à rêvasser en plein cours ! Mais il n'allait sûrement pas le dire comme ça, cependant le gryffondor comptait bien profiter de cette heure de colle pour tirer les vers du nez de son rival.

Alors que le silence s'était installé entre les deux sorciers et qu'on n'entendait plus que le bruit de leurs plumes contre le parchemin, Harry déclara :

-« Alors, tu as tapé dans l'œil de Martin hein ? »

Harry ne vit pas la mine décomposée que prit Drago pendant un instant, avant de rapidement se reprendre et de répondre :

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Potter. Et je ne vois pas non plus ce qui a pu te faire croire que je serais disposé à t'adresser la parole, alors si c'était ta piètre façon de faire la conversation, abstiens-toi dès maintenant. »

Faisant fi des avertissements du serpentard, Harry continua :

-« Allons Malfoy, ne fait pas l'ignorant, tout Poudlard en parle, Martin semble être tombé sous ton charme, tu devrais t'en vanter plutôt que de nier. Est-ce que c'est le fait qu'il soit à Poufsouffle qui te dérange ? »

Drago continuait d'écrire faisant mine d'écouter distraitement ce que le brun racontait. Il ne quitta donc pas son parchemin des yeux lorsqu'il répondit :

-« Et bien Potter, je ne savais pas que tu prêtais autant attention aux ragots qui circulent, je ne me doutais pas qu'en ton for intérieur se trouvait une gamine de douze ans qui glousse à chaque nouvelle qu'elle entend. »

Harry sentit l'irritation malfoyenne poindre le bout de son nez.

-« Très drôle Malfoy, mais je ne glousse pas à n'importe quelle nouvelle, en revanche je t'avouerais que la rumeur sur le fait que toi, l'illustre descendant de la respectée famille Malfoy soit attiré par les garçons m'a quelque peu secoué. »

Voilà, il avait lâché les mots, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réaction de Malfoy.

Celui-ci avait arrêté d'écrire et semblait intégrer avec difficulté les informations données par Potter.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

-« Tu m'as très bien entendu, Malfoy. »

Drago déglutit avant de reprendre :

-« Et qui est-ce qui répand ces rumeurs sur mon compte ? »

Harry réléchit un instant, était-il possible que Malfoy ne se soit rendu compte de rien jusqu'à présent ? Lui qui était d'habitude au courant de tout.

-« Euh, et bien, tout le monde Malfoy. Je pense que ça a commencé avec des serpentards mais aujourd'hui les élèves toutes maisons confondues ne parlent plus que de ça. »

Cette fois-ci Harry remarqua que l'autre jeune homme blêmit et devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était de nature et réprima un frisson. Harry se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise, comme si la culpabilité de ces rumeurs lui revenait à lui puisqu' il était celui qui les avait révélé à la personne concernée.

-« Je vois. » lâcha finalement Malfoy sur un ton qui signifiait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus sur le sujet.

Puis il se remit à écrire comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'était mal connaître Harry que de penser qu'il s'en arrêterait là.

-« Et tu n'as rien à dire de ton côté ? »

Malfoy soupira mais ne répondit pas.

-« Malfoy ! Ça ne te dérange pas que les gens racontent ce genre de choses à ton sujet ? Je te croyais plus soucieux de ta réputation que cela. »

-« Potter, que cela me dérange ou pas, c'est _mon_ problème. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et fiche moi la paix ! »

Drago commençait à perdre son sang-froid, mais il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Potter, pas cette fois.

-« C'est comme tu veux ! Mais en tout cas, sache qu'en ne répondant pas aux attaques, c'est comme si tu leur donnais raison et… »

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de mal à ça, hein ? » Drago le coupa.

Harry fut surpris par cette réponse, il ne pensait pas le serpentard être à ce point au-dessus de tout.

-« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Potter, cela ne regarde que moi et quand bien même j'aurais besoin de conseils, tu te doutes bien que je n'irais pas les demander à un stupide gryffondor comme toi. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de nous laisser terminer cette colle en silence. »

Malfoy avait eu le mérite d'être claire, Harry se tût et reprit le livre où il s'était arrêté. Les paroles de l'autre garçon n'arrêtaient pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Malfoy venait pratiquement d'avouer que oui, il était homosexuel et non ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça que tout le monde le sache. Sa réaction lui avait paru tellement plus mature que ce à quoi il s'était attendu qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi avait-il cru que cette nouvelle allait pouvoir lui permettre de se payer la tête du blond ? Il se sentait stupide tout à coup, après tout chacun avait le droit de faire ce que bon lui semblait et si Malfoy voulait s'envoyer en l'air avec des hommes, qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait ? Décidemment il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa grande bouche et de garder pour lui ses questions débiles, exactement ce que Hermione lui avait dit de faire d'ailleurs…mais quand apprendrait-il ?

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils grattaient leurs parchemins et Harry commençait enfin à en voir le bout. Rogue n'était toujours pas revenu et Harry finit par se sentir obliger de s'excuser avant que Malfoy ne termine avant lui et ne quitte la pièce le laissant à ses remords.

-« Malfoy, je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était complètement débile. »

-« Rien de nouveau à cela Potter » le coupa sèchement l'autre.

-« Ne fais pas ça Malfoy, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça d'essayer de s'excuser auprès de toi, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà ! »

-« Peu importe Potter, je ne veux pas de tes excuses et tu sais très bien que je ne les accepterais pas de toute façon »

-« Je me contrefiche que tu les acceptes ou pas d'accord, ce qui fait la différence entre toi et moi c'est que lorsque je fais une connerie, je l'assume et je demande pardon tout bonnement parce que j'ai une conscience _moi_ ! »

Drago eut un petit rire mauvais.

-« Et bien je ne m'attendais pas à moins de toi Potter, me présenter des excuses tout en m'insultant en même temps. J'espère que ta conscience s'en portera mieux. »

Harry sentit sa tête devenir chaude. Mais quelle tête de mule ce Malfoy, incapable d'accepter un semblant de trêve, et le faisant passer pour un égoïste alors qu'il tentait de faire une bonne action. C'est comme si tout ce qu'il touchait devenait mauvais.

-« Tu es mauvais Malfoy. »

Cette fois-ci le serpentard parti d'un grand rire qui le força à s'arrêter d'écrire. Harry continuait de le fixer, ne comprenant pas la réaction du blond.

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à ça. »

-« Aha ha, ah non, haha, tu ne vois pas c'est sûr Potter ! » Drago parvint à articuler, tentant de maîtriser son fou rire.

-« Tu me vois ravi qu'au moins l'un de nous s'amuse pendant cette retenue, Malfoy » ajouta sarcastiquement Harry.

Drago avait cessé de rire, mais un sourire restait accroché à ses lèvres. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir sourire, il se surprit à penser que la fouine devrait sourire plus souvent ça le rendait plus agréable à l'œil.

-« Ecoute Potter, je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas ton intérêt soudain pour ma vie privée et j'ai du mal à croire que tu fasses tout ça dans le but de m'aider à me défendre contre les rumeurs dont tu m'as parlé. Je pense plutôt que ta curiosité malsaine était nourrie par de mauvaises intentions et je sais que j'ai raison. Alors ne viens pas me dire que _je suis_ mauvais, dis plutôt que j'éveil en toi ce qu'il y a de mauvais Potter. »

Harry resta interdit, il n'en revenait pas de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements, lui qui comptait dire ses quatre vérités à Malfoy venait de se faire dire les siennes par son ennemi juré et le comble était qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Les deux sorciers avaient depuis un moment cessé d'écrire et se faisaient face en silence, se jaugeant l'un l'autre. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et déclara honnêtement :

-« Je…je te déteste Malfoy. »

Drago continuait de l'observer comme s'il attendait la suite, puis gardant une expression neutre dit :

-« C'est tout ? »

-« Non. »

-« Quoi d'autre ? »

Harry resta silencieux, ne lâchant pas le serpentard du regard.

-« Quoi d'autre Potter ! » réclama le plus grand en haussant le ton.

-« Tu le sais parfaitement ! » répliqua l'autre qui s'était levé de sa chaise, poings serrés.

-« Tu te trompes Potter, je ne le _sais_ pas et ça me rends dingue, _tu_ me rends dingue ! »

Harry et Drago étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre et la tension était telle qu'on aurait pu la voir exercer sa pression sur la nuque et les épaules des jeunes hommes.

-« Dans ce cas Malfoy, ça veut dire qu'en plus d'être un connard fini t'es aussi aveugle que Trelawney sans ses hublots. »

Harry avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un murmure menaçant et décida qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il quitte la pièce tout de suite quitte à subir les foudres de leur professeur plutôt que de rester et qu'il y ait mort d'homme. Il se dirigea alors à grands pas vers la porte mais au moment de tourner la poignée il fut projeté violemment en arrière par une lumière bleutée.

-« Et oui Potter, je suis peut-être le connard fini mais moi au moins je ne prends pas les directives de Severus à la légère. »

-« Mais quelle journée de m… »

-« Ola Potter, serait-ce mon mauvais caractère qui déteint sur toi ? Malheureusement pour toi, cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas échapper aux conséquences de tes paroles… »

Harry déglutit, il allait finalement bien y avoir mort d'homme. Son seul moyen pour limiter les dégâts désormais était de terminer de recopier les quelques phrases du bouquin qui lui restaient et prier pour que ce soit fait à temps. Il se rua donc sur son bureau mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et Malfoy se saisit de son parchemin avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre.

-« Malfoy ! Si tu ne me rends pas ce parchemin immédiatement, tu peux faire tes prières. »

-« Dis-moi d'abord ce que je suis sensé savoir _parfaitement_ , à quoi ai-je été aveugle Potter ? »

-« Laisse tomber Malfoy, ça vaudra mieux pour nous deux. »

La mâchoire d'Harry était contractée tout comme le reste de ses muscles, Drago quant à lui portait une expression déterminée qui lui faisait plisser des paupières. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et personne n'était prêt à lâcher sa position. Ce fût à ce moment fatidique que la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Snape. Les deux garçons avaient réussi à rapidement regagner leurs places avant que celui-ci ne rentre dans la pièce.

-« Et bien vous êtes toujours là ? Je pensais que vous auriez terminé à cette heure-ci. »

Drago se leva alors promptement et déposa son parchemin dans l'urne devant un Harry stupéfait, depuis quand avait-il terminé ? Il sortit donc de la pièce en saluant son professeur au passage. Harry mit dix minutes avant de rendre son parchemin à son tour.

Que venait-il de se passer bon sang ?


End file.
